


Day 6: Papercut

by illusemywords



Series: A Wilde Week 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Betrayal, Blood, F/M, Knives, Pre-Relationship, Set in some kinda s1 AU, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: Oscar has always valued loyalty above all else. First, you know who you can trust, and everything else comes after. Sometimes, he miscalculates.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Series: A Wilde Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Day 6: Papercut

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - “A good friend will always stab you in the front.” 
> 
> **Betrayal** | **Loyalty** | **Blood**
> 
> Yes, this is a day late, but it's 2020 and time is fake so who cares.  
> And this has all three prompts baybey, even if the blood one is just a blink and you'll miss it mention. 
> 
> As always, this could use more work, but eh.

Oscar has always valued loyalty above all else. First, you know who you can trust, and everything else comes after. Sometimes, he miscalculates.

There’s a knife at his throat, and it’s too late for him to react in any way besides freezing.

It’s Sasha, he knows. He can tell because he can’t hear her at all, can’t even sense her presence behind him. If it wasn’t for the knife pressing into his skin, he’d think he was still alone.

When she asked him to meet her there, in the abandoned building near one of the entrances to Other London, he hadn’t thought anything of it. It wasn’t unusual for Sasha to want to meet in unconventional places, something about not being overheard. Therefore, he hadn’t thought there was anything weird about it. Clearly, he was wrong about that.

“Why?” he asks, careful not to jostle the knife still pressed against him.

“You didn’t seriously think I was really working for you, did you? That you’d gotten through to the poor little Other London girl who just needed some help getting out of a bad situation? Please,” Sasha laughs, and it sounds mean.

At the same moment, the knife cuts into the skin at his neck. It’s barely more than a papercut, but Oscar hisses in pain as he feels drops of blood well up around the knife.

Sasha takes this opportunity to grab one of his hands, wrenching it behind his back.

He’s silent as he’s led away, privately trying to figure out exactly where he went wrong with trusting Sasha Racket.

* * *

He doesn’t know how long he’s been stuck in this tiny cell, but it can’t have been more than a few hours when there’s the sound of a scuffle somewhere outside. 

Oscar stands up, wrapping his hands around the cold metal of the bars, trying to look past them at what’s happening.

He hasn’t seen any of the guards since they took him from Sasha and shoved him in here, but now he hears them go down one by one, hitting the ground with heavy thuds.

Silence falls after only a few moments, and Oscar holds his breath, waiting for whatever is coming. He blinks, and then she’s there. Sasha isn’t quite the last person he expects to see, but after the confusing betrayal of that morning, she’s pretty high on the list.

“Surprised to see me?” Sasha says, and she’s grinning. Her hands make quick work of the lock, and before he’s even managed to get a word out the cell door slides open.

“I – Yes,” he stutters out finally. “What is going on?”

“Sorry about that,” she says, eyes flicking quickly down to the slim cut at Wilde’s neck. “Barret was watching, so I had to make it look convincing. He still thinks I’m on his side, that I was just spying on you for him.”

Oscar is still wrapping his head around what she’s saying as she drags him out of the cell. “You – _what_?”

Sasha smiles grimly. “Thought you had me figured out, didn’t you? Yeah, people usually do. Come on, we don’t have much time.”

Oscar is not exactly a stranger to being sneaky, and it helps that he can follow Sasha’s lead, but it still feels like a small miracle when they get through Other London without being spotted.

When they re-enter Upper London, Sasha leads them far away from any Other London entrances before finally stopping.

“Zolf and the others are waiting for you in Dover. They’ll be able to get you out of the country from there, and I’ll follow you in a few days. Zolf knows all the details.”

“I – thank you, Sasha. I don’t think I can count all the ways in which I have underestimated you today, but trust that it will not happen again.”

“No,” she says. “It won’t.” And then she’s gone, and Oscar is left, wondering how much he truly does not know about Sasha Racket. 


End file.
